Little Earthquakes
by WolfGirl7411
Summary: When an outsider's temporary stay blossoms into an unexpected connection, Seth realizes old prejudices die hard. Committed to his tribe but loyal to his heart, he must navigate the fault lines that threaten this new-found bond. When two souls collide, little earthquakes transpire. (AH/AU; Pre-Reader: SparklingFae; Beta: jarms)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

**Thanks for joining me for my second multi-chap! I'm calling this story my love letter to La Push, since it was inspired by my visits over the last year. No phasing or vampires, but don't worry—you'll still get plenty of pack shenanigans. ;-)**

**A huge thanks to ****dontcallmeleelee**** for the banner (seen on Tricky Raven). Per usual, your artwork is beautiful and nails the author's vision perfectly. I appreciate your patience with me!**

**SparklingFae: Thank you for "getting" this story and sharing that passion with me, and for your ongoing nuggets of inspiration and smileys.**

** (Check out SparklingFae's WIP "****Arrested by You****")**

**jarms: Thanks for being the yin to my yang, the bread to my butter; thank you for the hand-holding (I really DO like it a li'l), encouragement, and general bitch-slapping. Most importantly: Thank you for your friendship. **

** (Check out jarms' WIP "****Dark Matter****")**

**Follow me on Twitter TheWolfGirl7411**

**Musical Inspiration**

**"Hearts Like Ours" by The Naked and Famous**

* * *

Stepping through the doors of the Quileute rec center, Anna flinched, assaulted by the oppressive humidity permeating the warm, enclosed space. Shrugging off her desire to escape outside for one last lungful of salty ocean air, she squared her shoulders and scanned the room.

The dilapidated gymnasium was teeming with people and activity, its stark walls reverberating the buzzing whir of box fans and snippets of animated conversation. Raven-haired children with warm, caramel skin raced past in a game of tag, ignoring admonishments from their mothers who were busily arranging trays of sandwiches and jugs of iced lemonade on a nearby table. A group of young native men carrying hand-made drums stood in the corner. Wiping sweat from their foreheads, they exchanged good-natured banter and regarded the spread of food with hungry eyes.

Aware that her strawberry-blonde hair made her a glaring beacon in a sea of ebony, Anna tugged on a loose strand, offering a shy smile at the onslaught of curious eyes and raised brows. Tapping the seams of her jeans with staccato fingertips, she wandered through the crowd, at a loss for how she'd ever find the man she was scheduled to meet in the overwhelming hustle and bustle.

"Can I help you?" An elderly woman with a sandpaper voice and sun-worn russet skin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi … I'm looking for Chief Black?"

"Billy? He expecting you?"

Anna nodded.

"Come with me." Taking her by the elbow, the old woman tottered toward the corner of the room where the throng of drum-wielding men congregated. Conversations ceased as she broke through their huddle and touched one of them on the back.

"Where's your father, Jacob?"

The man turned, friendly sable eyes and a sunny smile brightening his rugged features. He was in his mid-twenties, impossibly tall, with broad shoulders and a muscular torso. Appraising the women in front of him, realization dawned."You must be the reporter."

"Anna Brooks," she said, extending her hand.

He gave it a firm shake. "Jacob Black. Nice to meet you. My dad's right over there—I'll introduce you."

Waving to the elderly woman in thanks, Anna followed him to the opposite corner of the room. Another cluster of young men crowded around an open window, their faces flushed, jostling each other for a gulp of fresh air. With similar height and musculature, they could've easily been brothers. Seeing Jacob approach, they shuffled to the side, revealing a middle-aged man in a wheelchair taking advantage of his front-row access to the cool night breeze. It gently rustled his salt-and-pepper hair, and he closed his eyes in relief.

"Dad." At Jacob's deep bass tone, his father flung his eyes open and turned with a start. "This is the journalist from that magazine you were talking about. Anna."

"Chief Black, so nice to mee—"

"You made it!" Clasping her hands with enthusiasm, he offered a smile—a perfect replica of his son's. "Call me Billy. How was your trip? Are you all settled in?"

"I arrived a few hours ago. It's beautiful here."

He nodded. "La Push is one of the best-kept secrets in Washington. Not too many tourists out this way, just a handful of backpackers and surfers."

"Well, that might change with all the headlines you've made lately," she said. "I've been wanting to write about the Quileute public works initiative for months now. Rumor has it AmeriCorps is trying to start the same program on the Makah reservation."

Billy frowned. "I'll be honest with you, Anna. We don't give many journalists the green light to come out here—been burned one too many times. Heck, just last month, we had a camera crew traipsing in without our permission and filming our burial grounds."

"That's awful." Eyes wide, she tilted her head in curiosity. "So what made my request any different from the others?"

A burst of laughter spilled from his lips. "Well, you can thank the young man responsible for running this little endeavor of ours. Once he saw your background and read your articles, he convinced me to let you come. In fact, he's right over there. Let me introduce you."

Craning his neck, Billy waved to a man helping a small boy tie his shoelace several yards away. "Seth! C'mere. There's someone I want you to meet."

The man looked up and smiled, causing a heated prickle to creep along the back of Anna's neck. Breath suddenly imprisoned in her lungs, she watched him tousle the child's hair and make his way toward them. Like Jake and the others, he was tall and handsome, but his features were softer, more kind, as though he'd never really outgrown his baby face. She swallowed—he was approaching—and her dry tongue popped from the roof of her mouth with a muted click.

"Anna, this is Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is Anna Brooks from—"

"From _North America_ magazine. I recognize your picture." His friendly grin stretched the corners of his mouth. "So nice to finally meet you."

"Y- you, too." She wiped a sweaty palm on her jeans, cursing the frenzied butterflies pillaging her stomach. "I hear I have you to thank for getting me press privileges?"

"Was just saying what a big fan you are of her work, son." Billy clapped Seth on the shoulder and offered Anna a conspiratorial wink. "He hasn't talked about anything else all week."

Seth blushed, his dimples accentuated by the sudden rush of color. "I read all your articles. They're really good, especially the one on the Choctaw reservation. I felt like I was there with you."

"Thanks! Wow, that's pretty much the biggest compliment you can give a writer."

"Well, it's the truth." He swept his disheveled curtain of black hair from his face and smiled. "So you're from Oklahoma?"

"I am—well, I live in Chicago now—but I grew up there, by the reservation. My step-dad's Choctaw, so they're very dear to my heart."

"Well, hopefully you'll feel the same way about us by the end of the week." Billy's eyes twinkled. "We're mighty proud to show off the fine work this guy's been doing out here."

Ducking his head, Seth shoved his hands in his pockets. "He's exaggerat —"

"Nonsense, son! Take credit where credit is due." The chief clapped him on the back once again and turned to Anna. "He got his degree in civil engineering from UDub, then spent a few years in Appalachia with AmeriCorps. Could've had his pick of jobs making big bucks after he finished, but instead he chose to come home and put his degree to work in La Push."

Seth's blush grew even deeper, trailing to the tips of his ears. He shifted, lifting his shoulders in embarrassed shrug. "Eh, I just missed my mom's cooking."

"Stop being so modest." Billy laughed. "Though, I'll give you that. Sue's one helluva cook."

"Our widdle Seffie-poo."

Anna jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice, suddenly remembering his presence. She watched him jack his foot sideways, kicking his friend in the backside. "Such a do-gooder," he said.

Seth punched him in the arm.

"Boys, boys, enough." Billy pulled his son to the side and began a heated lecture about first impressions.

Wearing amused expressions, Anna and Seth watched the two bicker. "Better get used to this," he said. "They never stop."

She chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Touching her wrist, his cheerful eyes suddenly turned serious. "Hey. Hope you don't think I'm weird or anything, knowing so much about you. I just—when Billy mentioned your request to come here, I looked you up and thought you were really interesting. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

With trembling fingers, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, certain he could hear her heart thrumming against her ribs like a caged bird. Clearing her throat, she searched for her voice. "N- no, it's nice. Sounds like we'll have a lot to talk about this week."

His eyes lit up. "Definitely. I wanted to—"

Interrupted by the booming tones of a drum, his voice faltered and disappointment furrowed his brow.

"Looks like they're getting started!" Jake grabbed Seth's shoulders from behind and gave him a playful shake. "Come on, Clearwater, we gotta get over there."

"Have fun, Anna. Make yourself at home." Billy waved, wheeling toward the circle.

With a resigned shrug, Seth followed, then suddenly halted. "Be there in a minute!"

Turning back, he leaned over Anna and whispered in her ear, "There's a bonfire on First Beach after the drum circle tonight. Why don't you come and we can talk some more?"

His heated breath tickled her skin, sending shivers down her spine, and she released a shuddering exhale.

"I'd like that."

With a nod and broad smile, he jogged after the others.

* * *

Faster and faster, Anna's foot kept time with the beat of the drums. She'd been mesmerized for the last hour as generations of Quileutes thrummed dizzying rhythms and danced around the circle. Billy's daughter, Rachel, was seated next to her, quietly explaining the significance of each song.

The pulse of the percussion changed, and a new group of men gathered in the center of the room. With wooden spears in hand, they crouched low to the ground, thick legs supporting their bulky frames.

"The Elk Dance!" Rachel pulled Anna through the crowd, grabbing two long staffs from a pile and handing her one. "Come on! Just do what I do."

They joined the line of women maneuvering around the circle, keeping beat with their sticks in a steady thump against the ground. Lost in the chant, Anna paused and closed her eyes, allowing the drumbeats to connect her with ancient Quileute lore. She imagined a tawny elk running through a lush forest, its powerful gait in sharp contrast with the delicate footfall of its hooves.

A loud yelp shattered her reverie and almost caused her to stumble.

Eyelids snapping open, she gasped. One by one, the men were hoisting women over their shoulders and carrying them away. Her frantic eyes sought refuge in Rachel. "What are they—"

One of the men—wearing only cut-offs and a cocky smirk—abruptly snagged Rachel by the waist and lifted her over his head. Anna clasped a hand over her mouth, watching the chief's daughter land a playful swat on her abductor's firm behind and squeal in delight. "Paul!"

Anna turned her attention to the other side of the circle, a jolt of lightning electrifying her body when she connected with a familiar set of midnight eyes. A dense fog settled over her brain, eviscerating any trace of coherence. Overcome by the stifling heat in the noisy, crowded gym, Seth had removed his shirt and pulled back his hair. Casting her gaze over his sweat-slicked, russet skin, she tried not to gawk—but her thoughts were already delving into the dark corners of her mind.

He winked.

Dancing toward her—strong legs pounding bare feet into the floor in a syncopated rhythm—his intentions were clear.

He was only a few steps away when she found herself being swept up in another pair of arms. Hoisted over the stranger's shoulder like a sack of rocks, she felt him weave through the circle while the drumming grew to a rousing crescendo. Her captor spun her around, offering a glimpse of Seth at the edge of the crowd. He was stoic, arms crossed over his chest, face etched with … disappointment?

Before overanalysis could consume her, she was gently set on the ground.

"Thanks for the dance, Blondie. I'm Quil."

"Anna." Raising an eyebrow, she realized he was one of the men fighting over the window earlier. Shorter and beefier than the others, his curly, tousled hair complemented his impish grin perfectly. Placing his hand against the wall, he leaned over, invading her personal space.

"We don't get a lot of _hok'wats_ out here. You visiting the area?"

"I'm a journalist."

"No kidding." He whistled. "Wanna come with me to our bonfire tonight? It'll be a good time. You can—"

"I already invited her."

Anna turned at the sound of Seth's rich voice. Standing off to the side, he was staring at them with yet another look she couldn't quite decipher. The men regarded each other for a moment, before Quil shrugged. "Cool. Well, see ya later then, Anna."

Watching him walk away, Seth visibly relaxed. "Sorry 'bout that ... Quil can be kind of an idiot. Did he bother you? Are you still having a good time?"

"I'm fine. And definitely."

"Good. Only a few more songs to go. Why don't I meet you here when we're done and we can walk to the bonfire together?"

With an enthusiastic nod, Anna smiled. "I'd like that."

The drums started again, signaling the next dance, and an irritated voice carried over the din. "Seth! Come on, man! Get your ass over here."

"That's my cue." Rolling his eyes, he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "See you soon."

* * *

******A/N: The Quileutes hold a drum and healing circle open to the public every Wednesday evening as a way to bring the community together. From my experience, the public circles are very well attended and outsiders are encouraged to participate. Air circulation issues aside, they are fun! ;-)**

**********Interestingly, drumming is also gaining momentum among tribes (Quileutes included) as a powerful tool in preventing and recovering from substance abuse.**

**There are videos of the Elk Dance online, but I'm not sure whether the person who filmed it had permission to do so. Out of respect for the Quileute photography/video policy, I won't link to it here. **

**There actually was a controversy in 2009 when MSN filmed Quileute burial grounds. You can read more about it by Googling "Sucking the Quileute Dry" (Note that it's part of a NYT op-ed discussing tribal cultural property in the wake of Twilight.)**

_**hok'wat = **_**"white person" (loose translation)**

**So ... whattaya think? Leave me a note and let me know. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in putting this out! What happened to the summer?! I blinked and it was over. Hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for the wait. ;-)**

**Big thanks to SparklingFae for pre-reading, and another heaping pile of gratitude to jarms for her meticulous beta skills and listening ear. No one talks me down from the crazy like you, j. Love ya! **

**Musical Inspiration (thank you jarms for introducing me to Tom Odell!):**

**"Hold Me" by Tom Odell (thanks, jarms!)**

**"Stay With Me" by Sam Smith**

* * *

The waves crashed along the shore of First Beach, the wind whipping the water into a salty spray that floated on the breeze and tinged Seth's nose. Looking toward the darkness hovering over the Pacific, he saw a shooting star scrape the horizon and fizzle into a million sprinkles of light. Nights like these always reminded him why he moved home.

Anna's squeals drew his attention from the sky. Barefoot, she was darting down the beach, dodging the incoming waves, playing chicken with the tide. The moonlight bounced off her porcelain skin, revealing sheer joy on her face. He watched, completely captivated by her bright eyes and broad smile.

"Check this out!"

Her tinkling laughter, like wind chimes over water, pulled him from his reverie. Clearing muddled thoughts with a shake of his head, he jogged to catch up.

"Looks like I stole someone's heart."

"Wh- what?" Mouth open—moisture siphoned by the air—Seth stared, wide-eyed.

_Did she just …_

Hand extended, Anna revealed a small object cradled in her palm. Underneath traces of wet sand lay a piece of driftwood, weathered by the sun and rounded smooth from the pounding ocean waves.

"May I?" He reached over, fingers brushing hers with a crackle of electricity. Examining the shape of her treasure under the moonlight, realization dawned. "Ohhh. It's a heart. _That's_ what you …"

"Not a bad find for my first time out here, huh?"

"Not bad at all." Grinning, he returned the piece. "I've found some cool stuff on the beach before, but never anything so …" With a subtle glance and softening voice, his final word was swept away by the wind.

_Perfect._

A pregnant pause filled the space between them, until she pursed her lips with a nervous twitch. "Well … should we head to the bonfire?"

Nodding, he gestured ahead with a sweep of his arm. They fell into an easy stride, stones clinking underfoot while rolling waves licked their ankles.

Anna fiddled with the piece of driftwood, worrying its center with the flat of her thumb. "I was going to ask you earlier why you moved back to La Push, but now that I'm here …" Her eyelids fluttered closed for a brief instant. "I understand. It's so beautiful. It's —"

"Home." Looking out at the water, Seth breathed a deep sigh. "I was really homesick in Appalachia. There was so much need, a constant reminder of my own backyard. It just didn't feel right, moving on to some fancy job and ignoring the problem when I could do something about it."

He scooped a handful of rocks and began tossing them, one-by-one, into the surf. "So, before things wrapped up, I started talking to my AmeriCorps director, trying to convince him to pilot a project here."

"And it was that easy?"

"Well, not exactly." He flashed her a sideways grin. "I had to write a grant and draft a plan, figure out logistics, cut through tons of red tape. But once the funding was there, then … yeah. They signed me on as chief engineer, and that was pretty much that."

"Wow. No wonder Billy is so proud of you."

"He supported me from the beginning. The hard part was getting the council on board."

Anna furrowed her brow. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"It's … well, it's hard to explain." Frowning, he tossed another pebble, watching it skip across the water before sinking below the surface. "Our tribe is pretty set in its ways. Life may not be easy around here, but that doesn't mean change is either. And after so many years of being betrayed by outsiders—"

"But you're not an outsider."

"True. But … there was some stuff that happened, years ago ..." Contemplating his next words, he decided the timing wasn't right. "Well, it's a long story. But Billy went to bat for me, convinced them to give me a chance." He touched her elbow, leading her up a small embankment. In the distance, orange flames from the bonfire blazed bright against the night sky, and the crisp smell of charred wood was ferried away by the wind.

"You must have had a hard time convincing the council to let me come, then. What made them agree?"

Swallowing, Seth shrugged. "Well … like I said earlier … I looked you up. Saw enough of your background to know you'd treat our tribe with respect."

She raised an eyebrow, lips curled in a coy smile. "Oh, _really_? How much did you learn about me online, Seth Clearwater?"

"I wasn't stalking you, I promise!" He raised his hands in defense, a deep flush crawling down the back of his neck.

_Busted_.

"But I knew I had to make a good case to the council."

Anna laughed. "If you say so. If I didn't know better, I'd— OW!"

Shrieking in pain, she crumpled to the ground and clutched the ball of her foot, eyes welling with tears.

"Anna!" Seth dropped to his knees, face contorted in alarm. "What happened?"

"I s- stepped on s- something."

"Let me see." Prying her fingers away with a gentle tug, he examined her foot. Blood trickled out of an open wound and he surveyed the ground, scowling when his eyes fell on a pile of broken glass. "Shit."

"What the hell's going on? You two okay?"

"Jake!" Waving, Seth beckoned his friend. "She cut her foot. I don't know how bad."

"Goddammit, those fucking kids keep leaving their beer bottles down here. I told dad they needed to step up patrols." He raked a hand through his hair, irritation evident. "You okay, Anna?"

She nodded, trying to smile through the pain while Seth squeezed her hand.

"Hey, man, can you see if Em has her first aid kit in the car?"

"Yeah, I'll check. Can you two manage?"

"I've got her. Meet you over there." As Jake sprinted down the beach, Seth slipped on his shoes and scooped Anna into his arms. He stifled a content sigh when she wrapped her own around his neck and turned into him, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "Hang on, honey. We'll get you fixed up."

Maneuvering over the rocks with deft footsteps, he tried to ignore the satin warmth of her skin and the smell of peppermint wafting from the wispy strands of hair tickling his cheek. The strumming of her heart slamming against his chest propelled his own to match the tempo, beat for beat. Stepping over a thick driftwood log, they arrived at the bonfire.

"Jake told us what happened. He went to get the first aid kit." Rachel strode toward them. "Anna, you poor thing! Not even here a day and you got hurt."

"Way to go, Clearwater! You sure know how to show the _hok'wat_ a good time." Quil took a hearty swig from his beer and winked. "Should've come with me tonight, Blondie. This would've never happened on my watch."

Snickering laughter rose in the air, only to falter under Seth's deadly glare. Anna shifted, uncomfortable from the swelling tension in the atmosphere. "Really, it's not that bad. Just stings."

"Why don't you set her down over there?" Emily's soft-spoken voice directed them to a camp chair at the edge of the fire. Grateful for the helpful distraction, Seth nodded and carefully lowered his charge onto the canvas seat. He pulled up another chair and sat across from her, gingerly propping her foot on his knee.

"Would you like some water? My name's Emily, by the way." Holding out a cup, she squeezed her husband's arm. "And this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver? You gonna introduce the rest of us, Clearwater, or what?"

"I'll do it." Stepping forward, Rachel rolled her eyes. "Mr. Bigmouth over there is my boyfriend Paul. Feel free to ignore him."

"Hey!"

"… this is Jared and Kim, and that's—"

"I'm Embry." A slender man with warm, ebony eyes looked up from tuning his guitar and waved.

"Ahem."

"No need to clear your throat, Quil. She met you already." Rachel cast him a side eye.

"Nice to meet y—ow!" Shifting her foot, Anna winced.

Seth covered her ankle in a protective hold and looked around. "Where the hell is Jake?"

As if on cue, the man in question appeared from the parking lot, holding a metal box triumphantly over his head. "Got the kit!"

"Thanks, man." Seth took the container and balanced it on his knee, rifling through the supplies. Pulling a pair of tweezers from a plastic wrapper, he paused and looked at Anna, concern skewing his features. "I need to pull out the glass ... it's probably gonna hurt. Will you be okay? You can squeeze my arm if you—"

"I'll give her something to bite on." Quil winked and reclined onto his elbows, shit-eating grin firmly in place.

"Fuck that. Give her something to take the edge off." Pulling a flask from his pocket, Paul tipped its contents into a Dixie cup and handed it over. "Toss that back, honey, and _then_ let him pull that shit out your foot."

"Babe."

"Don't worry, Rach. It's just a little whiskey."

Seth frowned. "I don't—"

His jaw dropped when she placed the cup against her lips and tossed it back in a single gulp.

Paul hunched over, clutching his stomach with laughter. "Way to go, girl." He extended his arm in a fist bump.

Returning the gesture with a wry smile, Anna turned her attention back to the tweezers in Seth's hand. "Let's get this over with."

"Uh … sure." He began to work, cleaning the wound and removing each shard of glass with meticulous precision. He stilled each time she winced, giving her ankle a reassuring squeeze.

"Here. Have another." Paul refilled her cup, then poured a second and handed it to Seth. "Looks like you need a drink, too. Might pull that stick out your ass."

Shoulders raised in indignation, Seth leaned forward with a smart retort on his lips, only to pause, distracted by the tune from Embry's guitar. The easy melody floated in the air, and he closed his eyes, regaining composure. Ignoring Paul's smirk, he accepted the cup and turned to Anna. "Bottoms up?"

She smiled, raising her own in a toast. "Salud."

The alcohol burned like fire down his throat and he blinked, regaining senses before returning to his task. "Good thing I'm almost done here." He pulled out a strip of gauze and wrapped it around the ball of her foot.

"You really seem to know what you're doing."

"My mom's a nurse." Securing the bandage, he looked up and grinned. "Me and my sister were first aid experts by age 10."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, Leah. She's in Seattle this week for work—"

"Left poor Emb by himself, only his hand for comfort." Prying the cap off another beer, Quil laughed and tipped it back. "'Course, that's familiar territory for him."

Embry rolled his eyes and continued strumming his guitar while Jake threw an empty can in Quil's direction. "Thanks for putting that image in our heads, dude." He turned to Anna. "Emb and Leah just started dating. Quil still hasn't gotten over her choosing the nice guy instead of him."

"Pickin's are slim 'round these parts, blondie. S'that how you say it in Oklahoma?"

"ANYWAY …" Seth grit his teeth. "You might get to meet her before you leave."

"And what about your dad? What does he do?"

"Oh …" He shifted, running his fingers through his hair. Looking up, he met her gaze with a sad smile. "He passed away when I was 15. Heart attack."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's okay. I—"

"Food's ready, everyone!" They turned to see Emily arranging paper plates and napkins onto a fold-out table while Sam transferred hamburgers and chicken from the grill to a metal pan. Kim and Jared helped, pulling buns, condiments, and containers of sides from a nearby cooler.

"Looks like you two need another drink." Jake handed them each a beer and clapped his friend on the back. "Come on, man, no heavy shit tonight. Let's have some fun."

Nodding, Seth took Anna by the hand. "Can you walk?"

"I think so. I might need to lean on you a little bit."

"You got it." Helping her off the chair, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. C'mon. Let's get some food."

**~oOo~**

Seth blinked, shaking his head in an attempt to regain his senses. He was buzzed, whether from the booze or the warmth of the woman tucked under his arm, he wasn't sure. Anna hadn't left his side all evening, curling up next to him by the fire, then burrowing into his chest when the breeze turned cold.

The move startled him at first—it was all happening so fast. He knew she'd been drinking … fueled by a little liquid courage himself, he resolved to quit analyzing and just go with it.

Embry, still plucking the strings his guitar, gazed off into the night sky. The others lazed about while Quil and Paul picked over the remaining food.

Watching Anna's eyelids droop, Seth lowered his head to rest against hers and sighed, breath escaping in a leisurely exhale. His lips grazed her scalp. "Are you warm enough?"

"Mmm." She nodded and nuzzled even closer, a content smile curling her lips. "This is nice."

A thunderous bang from the food table robbed the peace of the evening. "Oh no you don't!"

Quil and Paul were on the ground, wrestling over a foil-wrapped package amidst the debris of spilled potato salad.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sam surveyed the mess.

Slipping out of a loosened headlock, Quil emerged triumphant. "Hey, Anna, for your first story on the rez, you can write about my epic takedown of Paul Lahote for the last brownie." With a wide smirk, he broke off a large chunk and offered it to her. "Want some?"

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and stared at the gooey mess. "Uh, no thanks. I'm good." Seeking a distraction, she looked around. "Is there a restroom nearby?"

Rachel nodded. "I'll take you, hon. Need to pay a visit myself." She rapped a roll of paper towels on the side of Paul's head. "Clean that up. You two are idiots."

Seth stood, assaulting Quil with an icy glare and extending his hand to Anna. She accepted it willingly, rising to her feet with a slight wobble.

"You all right?"

She smiled. "Yeah, just getting my balance. Foot's still a little sore." Releasing her hold, she slipped away, following Rachel down the beach.

"You two seem to be hitting it off."

Tearing his wistful gaze from the shapely curves of Anna's disappearing form, he turned to see Kim, a knowing grin on her face. He shrugged and ducked his eyes. "She's nice."

"Just nice?"

"Yeah, you know, interested in the tribe and all."

"I think you mean interested in _you_."

He shook his head and grabbed a bag of trash, heading for the dumpster. Persistent, she trailed behind.

"Come on, Seth. We all saw you two cuddled up tonight. It's not like either of you were being subtle about it."

"We were just…"

"Just what? Drunk and horny?" She chuckled.

"In the moment." He snapped, irritation sharpening his words. "We were just hanging out. It didn't mean anything."

"I see. Is that why you've been in a pissing contest with Quil all night?"

Jaw set, he flung the bag into the bin and slammed the lid. "I'm not in _anything_ with Quil. He's the one acting like a dick." He sighed, slapping a palm to his forehead and smearing it down his face. "Sorry. Didn't mean to—"

"Claire was a long time ago, Seth. It's time to move on." Her voice soft, Kim studied him.

"This has nothing to do with … that."

"Good. So, why so defensive? Anna seems like a really nice person, and you're both clearly into each other."

He shrugged. "She's only here a week."

"Maybe a little fling is just what you need. You haven't dated anyone since you moved back."

"Who would I date around here? You heard what Quil said earlier about 'slim pickin's.'" He rolled his eyes. "Not much to choose from, unless I go off the rez."

"Why haven't you?"

Eyebrow raised, he gave her a critical stare. "You know why. For the same reason it won't work with Anna."

"Pffft." She scoffed. "If I weren't with Jared, I'd make a _point_ of dating off the rez. People here need to lighten up, get over their prejudices."

"Well, that's fine for you, but I'm still trying to regain everyone's trust after …" Meeting her sympathetic gaze, he turned away. "Anyway, they don't need more ammunition."

"Seth Clearwater, you've done more for this tribe than all of us combined. If they can't see that, then—"

"What're you two doing out here?" Returning from the restrooms, Rachel and Anna were descending the hill toward them.

"He's helping me with the trash." Kim waved her hand in a careless swoop. "Did you have fun tonight, Anna?"

"I did. Thanks for letting me crash the party."

"You didn't crash it. You're welcome anytime." Rachel winked. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of you over the next few days."

"I hope so." She touched Seth's shoulder. "I'm really tired … long day. Think I'm gonna head home."

"Yeah, okay. I'll walk you."

"I'd like that." Smiling, she gave Kim and Rachel a quick hug. "Will you say good-bye to everyone for me?"

"Of course." Rachel agreed. "Goodnight!"

"'Night."

The couple walked side by side in silence along the trail, Anna's proximity swirling Seth's mind in a needy haze. In spite of his earlier words, he found himself longing for more … more from _her_, more out of _this_.

Her arm brushed against his—a tender whisper of a touch, the single spark they both yearned for. Breath hitched, he reached out, searching for her hand, interlocking their fingers. Prompted by the innocent display, she leaned in, cheek to bicep, skin to skin … intimate and wanting.

_A fling._

Kim's advice echoed in his head. He'd never been _a fling_ kind of guy. But would it be the worst thing if they—

"Hang on just a sec, will you?" She stopped mid-stride and slipped off her shoes, a grimace on her face.

"Are you sure you're all right on that foot?"

"I'm okay."

"Doesn't look like you're okay."

"It hurts a little, but I can make it. We're not too far from the cabin." She raised an eyebrow. "Unless you wanna carry me the rest of the way."

_What the hell_.

"I can do that." He scooped her into his arms, smiling when she shrieked with laughter.

"What are you doing?"

"You asked me to carry you."

"I was kidding!"

"Well, I'm not. You need to be able to walk tomorrow. Let me do this … it's my fault you got hurt in the first place."

"It's NOT your fault." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, shoes dangling from her hand. "You're ridiculous."

"Just part of my charm."

Settling in for the ride, she tucked into the crook of his neck, lips grazing his ear. "I happen to like your charm."

His heartbeat quickened and he pulled her closer, trying to focus on the uneven terrain before him. The task was becoming increasingly difficult—especially when she ran her fingers through his hair and gave his earlobe a quick nip.

_Holy hell_.

Overwhelmed by her brand of delicious torture, he breathed a sigh of relief when the cabin was finally in sight. It was a modest wooden structure, embellished with a wrap-around porch and large picture window facing the ocean. Overlooking a secluded stretch of the beach, it was set back in the forest, surrounded by towering pines.

Searching for a distraction, Seth whistled in appreciation. "Billy put you in our nicest place. He's really trying to impress you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You could've gotten stuck in one of the camper set-ups without running water." Stepping onto the porch, he reluctantly set her in front of the door. "Well … here we are."

Instead of pulling away, she brushed against him, palms resting flat on his chest. Desire pulsed through his veins.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too." He swallowed, paranoid she could hear the aggressive rhythm his heart was hammering on his ribs. Logic and reason commanded him to make a move—any move—but his limbs were entombed in concrete. Voice breaking through his paralyzed state, and with instant regret, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Um, well … I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Disappointment momentarily flashed across her face, only to be replaced by false cheerfulness. "Sounds good, Seth. See you tomorrow." Turning around, she dug a key out of her pocket and slipped it into the lock.

_Do something!_

Mind frantic, he tried to think of a clever anecdote, a conversation starter, anything to keep her from calling it a night. Realizing the window of opportunity was closing, his body finally spoke for him.

Moving behind her, he pressed against her back, applying just enough pressure to lightly pin her to the door. "Anna."

Her hand stilled on the knob.

Frozen in place, she stood, shallow breaths escaping her lungs. Cupping the curve of her hips, he pulled her impossibly close, the heat between their bodies throwing embers onto budding passion. Nose buried in her hair, he forged through peppermint bliss to the tip of her ear, where he paused. Feeling her relax into the expanse of his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Seth ..."

Her whispered voice competed with the chirping cicadas and the rolling crash of waves in the distance. Lips hovering just over her skin, his warm breath was a soft caress in the cool breeze. "Turn around."

Still encircled in his arms, she complied, moving in tiny, measured steps until they were face to face. His hand glided up her back and into her hair, threading his fingers through the silken strands and pulling with a gentle tug.

Eyes locked, she gazed at him under hooded lids, a burning blaze in her eyes.

It was all the invitation he needed.

Crashing his mouth into hers, he squeezed her waist, muscles clenching at the feel of her lush, pliable body. Lips dancing in an impassioned rhythm, he traced his tongue just along the crease, gently parting them to slip inside her mouth and explore its heated depths. She moaned, the soft vibration shooting a jolt of electricity straight to his dick. Desperately seeking friction, he rocked his hips into hers, the brief connection a futile attempt at alleviating his need.

He backed her into the door, the cool, wooden surface giving him better purchase. Sheltered by the eaves of the roof and hidden from wandering eyes, his hands slipped beneath her shirt to explore her satin frame. Kissing down her jawline to her neck, he nibbled the tender flesh while tugging at her hem. He pulled away and met her gaze before sliding the knit fabric up and over her head. Pausing at her bra, eyebrows raised, he waited until she dipped her head in consent before releasing the clasp in a swift motion. Together, they watched it fall in a gossamer flutter to the porch.

Heart pounding, he stepped back to catch his breath and drink in her appearance—mussed hair, flushed cheeks and swollen lips, the faint mark of a love bite forming on the crook of her neck. Hungry eyes trailed down her chest, stopping to admire her creamy breasts, tiny pink nipples growing hard in the cool night air. The wind whistled through the pine trees and she shivered, eyes wide and full of lust.

Making short work of his shirt, her hands ran down the smooth, copper planes of his back and then up again, arms fastening around his neck. With a grunt, he grasped her ass to lift her up and push her against the door. Her legs wrapped around his waist while his greedy mouth attached to her breast, tongue circling its peak in a persistent swirl until she writhed.

Her head rolled back as he licked, nipped, and suckled—quiet pants evolving into audible gasps when his hand maneuvered to the front of her jeans and began to rub through the fabric. She squirmed, bucking her hips against him until he took pity on her, unfastening the button and tugging at the offending zipper. Dipping below the waistband of her panties, he delved into her center, expelling his own low moan when her slippery warmth welcomed him inside. The tang of her musk teasing his nose, he licked his lips and leaned forward to taste her mouth again, swallowing her breathy sighs while his nimble fingers continued to explore.

A master of his craft, he worked her body with skill, massaging her clit with a firm thumb and kissing away her mewling cries until he felt every muscle in her body tense, and—with one final groan—go limp. Retreating with a lazy drag, he set her on the ground and held her close, his erection now burning for its own release.

Still panting, she blazed her tongue across his chest, hands tracing down his toned stomach to palm his cock. He groaned and pushed it into her grip. "I'm gonna take you right here," he breathed. "I can't wait anymore."

She hesitated, sweeping her head, searching for onlookers. Taking her chin between thumb and forefinger, he gazed at her, obsidian eyes burning through emerald.

"No one can see us." He smoothed the creases in her forehead with tender kisses. "We're alone."

She moved closer, allowing him to tug her jeans down the curves of her thighs. Stepping out with a quick shimmy, her panties tumbled in a whisper after.

Clutching her bare ass, Seth lifted and held her against the door once again, reveling in the pressure from her legs around his waist. Her weight balanced in one hand, he fumbled with the buttons of his cut-offs and shoved his boxer briefs out of the way. Stroking himself in anticipation, he leaned forward to nip her succulent lower lip.

She bucked against him, seeking connection.

Not needing further encouragement, he pushed into her, dipping just the tip in a sensual tease. Slipping out and pushing in again, his eyes closed as her silken core molded to and pleaded with his cock, drawing him in deeper.

The night breeze blew against his back, the tingling chill a sharp contrast from the searing heat enfolding him. Sensations—potent and overwhelming—pulled a gasp from his lips, and he quickened his pace to a rhythm of steady thrusts. Hands kneading her round ass like a sculptor, he pounded into her, their bodies coming together with an audible smack.

Her whimper only made him increase the intensity, sliding his hand around once more to rub her swollen clit. Still sensitive from earlier ministrations, she jolted at the touch, clawing his shoulders while her legs squeezed even tighter.

The pressure, the wet warmth, the searing burn of her tongue across his skin … he buried his face in her neck and groaned, trying to stave off release. The attempt proving futile, he offered a few more haphazard thrusts, until her muscles clenched and body shuddered. Falling into the abyss together, his lips found hers once more.

Entwined and motionless, they came down from their high in panting breaths and errant kisses. At last, his hold went slack, and she slid down his chest in a long, slow drag. With a satisfied sigh, she slipped under his arm and began gathering her scattered pile of clothes.

"You okay?" His voice still husky, he pulled up his underwear and cut-offs, bunching his shirt in hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Fastening her jeans, she grabbed her blouse and quickly pulled it over her head. A faint smile on her lips, she hugged herself and shivered. "It's just cold out here, that's all."

An awkward silence filled the gap between them, reminding Seth exactly why he'd never been good at this kind of thing. He stepped forward and draped his arms around her vulnerable frame, pulling her into his chest and rubbing her back in long, sumptuous strokes. She encircled his waist and looked up, eyes locking on his.

Placing tender kisses on her lips, his knuckles brushed against her cheek. "I … I've never done anything like that," he whispered.

"Me neither." She swiped a stray hair from his face, then blushed. "It was kind of fun."

"Yeah? I think so, too."

They lost track of time, swaying on the porch to the rhythm of the rolling tide, heartbeats aligned as one. Eyes closed, Seth basked in the warm afterglow tugging on his heart and radiating through his body, realizing with a jolt that its source was the woman in his arms—and that he'd never felt anything like it before.

All too soon, she was pulling away. "I'd better get to bed. Early day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Me too." He released her with reluctance, disappointment washing over him in waves. Although he knew fucking against a door didn't usually translate into spending the night, a small part of him hoped she'd extend the invitation.

Okay—a big part of him.

He shook his head. _This is a fling. Nothing more than a fling_.

He'd never been good at flings.

"Seth?" She stood in the doorway, head tilted, giving him a curious stare.

"Oh. Sorry." Striding the few steps toward her, he planted a final kiss on her lips and sighed. "Goodnight, Anna."

"'Night." With a smile and squeeze of his hand, she turned and shut the door.

* * *

**Ahem...so, there you go. Thoughts?**


End file.
